


Период полураспада

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dizaster (Musician) RPF, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС (musician)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bipolar Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama, Size Kink, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: Диз много говорит и много трогает тебя, но в пределах “бро”-касаний. Его присутствие вселяет некую уверенность, что все будет хорошо хотя бы ближайшие три часа, пока ты не сможешь спрятаться за дверью отеля.





	Период полураспада

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось по приколу и длинных аудио в телеге, как они смогли бы контактировать и как классно во время горячей нцы вставлять фразочки из ливанского или русского, а потом получилось это. Ну все равно было весело, энивей. 
> 
> “Повреждения мыслей дают повод для возникновения новых ошибок”  
> Все «молодое и зеленое» перемалывается между жерновами из нулей и единиц  
> Просто прими эти аксиомы, аксиомы бинарной протокультуры. (с)
> 
> #np At the Drive-In – Non-Zero Possibilities

_ “Повреждения мыслей дают повод для возникновения новых ошибок” _

 

Вы встречаетесь случайно.

Вся твоя жизнь умещается под это краткое, но емкое “случайно”. Тебя заносит в Лондон по делам, как нельзя кстати Марк предлагает посетить их клуб, где все свои и можно расслабиться не опасаясь лишнего внимания. Видит небо, ты любишь Россию, но ты устал пребывать под микроскопом. Бог все видит, и, видимо, существует, раз случается ЭТО. 

Конечно же, ты прекрасно осведомлен о легенде баттл рэпа  - Дизастере. Ну бля, а кто не? Серьезно, у него уже было столько крутых баттлов и тебе не стыдно признаться хотя бы себе, что да, этот парень реально крут. Хотя тебя от него нихуево так потряхивает. Столько злобы и агрессивной читки ты не видел даже в своем 2008. А ведь время было то еще.

Марк на правах завсегдатая проводит тебя в вип ложу, напротив такая же чилаут зона. И все классно, пока ты не бросаешь туда взгляд. Ебать, серьезно? 

В зоне своя тусовка, все открыто, вам принадлежат разные стороны второго этажа, ну, а хуле? Британцы народец интересный, ты понял это давно. Тебе открывается прекрасный обзор на то, как куча чуваков чиллят от кальяна до крэка, абсолютно не отвлекаясь на первый этаж и толпу, которая качает под бодрый биток. Воистину, клуб для своих. 

Признаться честно, дела тебя хорошенько подзаебали, и ты не прочь оттянуться, даже хочешь шмальнуть травы, просто так, для приземления на местную орбиту, как замечаешь его. Сначала тебе кажется, что гашик паленый, и что у тебя случилась перезагрузка, но потом Марк увлекает тебя разговором за релиз, за культуру, и ты втягиваешься. О да, тебя хлебом не корми, дай поумничать. Диз не замечает тебя совершенно, да и с чего бы? Вы вращаетесь в разных кругах. Кто-то пихает тебя в бок, и ты улавливаешь ехидное, мол, видел, кто здесь? 

Ну, видел и что?

Да это же лучший баттл рэпер в мире!

Водолей внутри тебя притворно свивается кольцами покорности и покусывает свой хвост. Ой ли? Решение ты принимаешь за рекордно короткие сроки, за такие же короткие сроки ты встаешь и идешь договариваться о баттле. 

Почему бы и нет?

Но Башир смотрит на тебя с таким удивлением, будто ты из-под земли вырос. Ты угощаешь всех бухлом и заводишь разговор издалека. Большинство не обращают на тебя внимания, но он следит за тобой, хотя и делает вид, что ему по барабану. Ты внутренне подбираешься. Щас бы еблом торговать перед полукровками из Америки, вау, Мирош, до чего же ты докатился.

Он просит тебя свалить добровольно, потому что, если придет охрана, последствия будут иные. Тебя это бесит, но еще больше придает решительности. 

Марк и Порчи настороженно следят на тебя с другой стороны, ничего, им не впервой. Ты достаешь телефон, гуглишь самый просматриваемый баттл в истории Youtube. Все замечательно, ведь кто еще, если не ты? 

Твой внутренний Водолей уже готов к атаке. Башир затягивается кальяном, кивает тебе и забирает телефон из рук. Он что-то печатает, а потом отдает тебе. 

Номер. Он дал тебе свой номер.

Ты скалишься, предлагаешь выпить, и вы предсказуемо напиваетесь уже вместе, забывая все разногласия. Наутро ты помнишь, что было охуенно, и гудящая голова только доказывает предыдущее утверждение. Номер существует, и ты внес его в список, как “тетрадь смерти”.

 

Вы регулярно созваниваетесь. Сначала по делу, а потом уже и просто так. Башир практически всегда звонит только по фейстайму, это типа его личный загон. Тебе как-то все равно, вы слишком далеко друг от друга. Но от деловых звонков про организацию, вы как-то незаметно переходите сначала на обсуждение баттловой культуры, а потом и просто музыки в целом. Однажды ты звонишь Баширу в желании хоть как-то скоротать бессонницу, а у него на фоне играют Bee Gees, а потом и Эрик Клэптон. Ты невольно выгибаешь бровь, красноречиво давая понять, что удивлен. Башир смеется и весь следующий час рассказывает тебе про разрушение ДНК от современной музыки. Он приводит убедительные доводы, ты почти не споришь с ним, а просто внимаешь. “Приятно послушать умного человека”, - блаженно думаешь ты перед тем, как вырубиться на пару часов. Башир никогда больше не поднимет эту тему, как ты заснул посреди разговора и впервые не мучился от кошмаров. 

Дни бывают разные, ты в туре, он опять на каком-то баттле в другом городе, если не стране. Вы созваниваетесь все чаще и чаще, темы для разговора не исчерпывают себя даже спустя полгода. Оказывается так легко и просто рассказывать человеку про свою культуру, когда тебя внимательно слушают. Просто слушают, не перебивая тупыми шутками или поправками, нагугленными в вики. Он внимательно выслушивает тебя, когда ты загоняешь  про силлабику, про теории заговора, про первого великого византийского поэта - Феодора Продрома. 

Он выслушивает тебя, и пока это все, что тебе нужно от других. Он не спрашивает тебя про болезнь, ты сам рассказываешь ему в приступе мании - выкладываешь все козыри, рассказываешь, какую херню ты натворил и как потом долго грузился из-за всяких мелочей, типа, пожал ли ты кому-то руку или нет. Башир вообще сама тактичность, он не перебивает тебя, а когда ты обрываешь рассказ, он не говорит предсказуемое “ебать, ты лох” или “бедненький”, он говорит, что если ты двинешь в ЛА, он покажет тебе такие хайповые места, что думать и переживать тебе не придется в принципе. 

Поверить - все равно что нарисовать на себе огромную мишень на груди.

Разумеется, ты не наступишь на эти грабли дважды.

 

  
_ “Все «молодое и зеленое» перемалывается между жерновами из нулей и единиц” _

 

Депрессия накидывается на тебя неожиданно, когда ты беснуешься на одном из концертов, которые устроили БМ. Она набрасывается на тебя, когда ты меньше всего этого ждешь. Так ты говоришь своим близким, но в глубине ты ведь знаешь, что чувствовал ее приход задолго до того, как все началось, отгонял ее рукой, не обращал внимания, обходил переулки с темными углами прямо по центру улицы, куда доставал свет всех фонарей. Твоя меланхолия в этот раз снисходительна, она дает тебе время погулять, якобы пожить, пока не настает ее черед. Коварство этого плана ты познаешь на себе практически сразу. Она отыгрывается и за заброшенные таблетки, и за выпивку, и за расшатанный режим сна, и, конечно, припоминает тебе всю ту хуйню, которую ты натворил “по фану”. Там и дерзкие твиты, и слова, и много чего еще. Она подсовывает тебе то одно воспоминание, то другое, и ты варишься во всем этом, как в котле где-то круге на пятом. Данте бы офигел, если б познал жизнь, так, как это делаешь ты. 

Все настолько плохо, что тебе приходится сдать Жене все форпосты с соцсетями, пока ты обороняешь главную крепость. В общем-то, все знают о твоих “нюансах”, так что никто не удивляется твоему отпуску, тишь да гладь, а еще регулярные через “не хочу” и “не могу” поездки к врачу, только полезные продукты, только полезные книги. Спасибо, что хоть сигареты оставили. 

Что самое удивительное, ты продолжаешь созваниваться с Баширом, и он стойко реагирует на твою просьбу просто помолчать. Технологии - удивительная вещь, вы в миллионах километрах друг от друга, но камера передает ваше выражение лиц, молчаливое содействие в чем-то страшно интригующем. Конечно, приходится разговаривать иногда, телефонные разговоры для тебя теперь редкость, но ты продолжаешь набирать его, будто в этом ритуале есть хоть какой-то смысл. Он всегда здоровается первым, терпеливо ждет, когда ты кивнешь в ответ, и только тогда начинает рассказывать о том, как прошел его день, о каком-то движе, о новостях в тусовке. Однажды Башир позвонил тебе в пять утра,  _ разница во времени, чувак, _ иногда он напрочь забывал о ней, но ты и так не спишь по ночам. Он тогда такой веселый был, наверное, опять скурил косяк, почему-то тебе еще запомнилось его энергичное “Hey, Oxxxy, heeeeey, brrrrrrrro, juuuuuust waaaaaatch, feeeel this viiiiibe”, и ближайшие полчаса ты смотрел, как он гуляет по Венис бич и показывает тебе разнообразие жизни, которое можно встретить лишь на побережье города ангелов. 

Терапия помогает постепенно, и ты так же постепенно наращиваешь скорость оборотов - сначала дела, потом все остальное. Ну, это в теории, на практике все выходит как обычно. Ты влетаешь в жизнь на максималке, кидаешься в соцсети, записываешь песни, проигрываешь на версусе. Империя развалится, если ты не сдвинешься с места, и ты бежишь наперегонки со временем, стремясь заполнить все ниши и пустоты, которые образовались за время твоего отсутствия в публичной жизни. 

И все складывается очень удачно, и переговоры с кино, и клипы, и даже виза в Штаты. Кстати, поездка в Америку была твоей идеей. Очень долго не отпускал вайб с того пляжа, но причин было куда больше, ясное дело. С объявлением тянули как только могли, а все потому, что не получалось по-быстрому разобраться с визой. Ты долго ныл Баширу про чиновничье беспутье и гоголевские вангования суровых будней. А потом еще дольше объяснял соль шутки. Но все складывается удачно, и ты оказываешься по ту сторону океана.

 

_ Просто прими эти аксиомы, аксиомы бинарной протокультуры. _

 

Дизастер вблизи очень высокий, а может, это ты такой низкий. В любом случае, это не имеет значения, когда Башир подходит к тебе и своими мощными руками захватывает в тесные объятья. Ты даже слегка теряешься от такого энтузиазма. Нет, вы, конечно, плотно общались все это время, но чтоб вот так обжимать первой встрече - даже ты сам не ожидал такого. А ведь гордо хвастался, что компилятор - манипулятор.  

Женя и Саша здороваются с Тревисом, благо, Органик оказывается очень тактичным и уводит всех сразу в небольшой кабинет. Было бы странно, если бы у площадки такого масштаба не было бы своего офиса. Но тут не просто офис, а целый дом в районе Уиллшира, вокруг которого сосредоточены и музеи, и прочие туристические подгоны. Очень лакомое место, короче.

Органик и Саша с ходу начинают говорить друг другу комплименты, Женя просто тихо сидит рядом. Дизастер не выдерживает первым:

\- Travis, man, comon, - нетерпение Башира, кажется, сейчас материализуется и войдет в комнату.

Органик почему-то с ним соглашается, и вы сначала долго и муторно перетираете все дела с баттлом, с организацией и только потом возвращаетесь к тебе лично - обсуждаете съемки клипа, мерч и прочее. Ты в Америке полдня, а такое чувство, что несколько месяцев. Тянет посмотреть достопримечательности, предлагаешь Жене пройтись по городу в поисках приключений, но тут тебя ловко уводит в сторону Башир и обещает свою собственную экскурсию. Естественно, Мирон Янович обожает, когда проводят личные прогулки по злачным местам. 

Все заканчивается банальным алкоголем и тусовкой на чьей-то вечеринке, тебе в общем-то пофиг, атмосфера, вайб - как это называют окружающие, бесценна. Дизастер, несмотря на свой рост, оказывается удивительно незаметным иногда. Ты отлично проводишь время и не догадываешься, что Башир даже не пьет этим вечером. Тем не менее, вы гуляете почти до утра.

На следующий день у тебя опять встречи, переговоры, еще какая-то организационная хрень, которую на себя стоически берет Женя, пока ты в похмельной дреме восстаешь обратно в мир живых. Конечно, ты к чертям сбиваешь себе режим, а еще ты, идиот, забыл взять новую упаковку таблеток, а не эту, где лекарств на осталось на пару дней. И все бы ничего, но это важно. 

Дни проходят в стремительном круговороте, однажды вечером ты даже умудряется остаться один - и все, что приходит в голову - отправиться на прогулку по городу, мысленно рассказывая себе будущие раунды. А в день баттла понимаешь, что тебе нужны таблетки, потому что сейчас ты максимально нестабилен. 

Но таблеток нет. Зато появляется желание вскрыться. Ты хочешь все отменить, хочешь залечь на дно и жить там долго-долго. Хочешь, но не можешь. По-дружески отводишь одного из левых чуваков в сторонку и просишь косячок на вечер перед баттлом. Наркотики не снимают стресс, но притупляют восприятие. 

Наутро ты конечно же забываешь, что у вас еще одна встреча с Дизом. Он приезжает к тебе сам, когда ты не отвечаешь на звонки. Женя очень просит его не лезть к тебе в такое время и добавляет, мол, “вас не должны видеть вместе перед баттлом”, но Башир отмахивается от этого, говоря, что ему плевать на правила, если его корешу плохо. В итоге, он находит тебя - немного помятого, но в целом живого. Ты рисуешь треугольники в молескине, то ли буллет джорнал, то ли конспирологические теории жидомасонского заговора. Дизастер недоуменно спрашивает у тебя:

\- Miron, brother, what`s going on? 

\- Oh hey, everything is under control, - ты врешь ему так, как врешь Жене, умело и качественно, но он раскусывает тебя на раз-два. 

\- Please do not lie to me, okay? Tell the truth, are you ok? We`re good? We go? - Он кладет руку на плечо и чуть сжимает пальцы, посылая импульс нервной системе, что он не выдумка и такой же реальный, как и ты. Это слегка отрезвляет. Ты киваешь ему, говоришь, что это отходняк от таблеток, и на площадке все будет заебись. Диз внимательно выслушивает и повторяет: “Zaebis”. Ты улыбаешься и киваешь в ответ. Всегда проще поверить другому, чем себе сейчас.

И никто ни о чем не догадывается, ты все так же излучаешь волну классического, советского “мы бодры, веселы”. Ты много шутишь, смеешься, но себя обмануть не получается. Ты играешь эту роль своего в доску уже так давно, что можно и не пытаться вспомнить самого актера. Диз много говорит и много трогает тебя, но в пределах “бро”-касаний. Его присутствие вселяет некую уверенность, что все будет хорошо хотя бы ближайшие три часа, пока ты не сможешь спрятаться за дверью отеля.

На баттл приходит столько русских, они все излучают бешеную энергию, что ты читаешь строки с рвением Маяковского, раскладывая панчи на такие уровни, что им и не снилось. Диз кивает, по его горящим от восторга глазам ты понимаешь, что все было не зря, и вы друг друга правильно поняли. Толпа ревет, американцы в шоке, русские орут “Антихайп” и “Окси”, энергия настолько чистая, что у тебя берут интервью, а ты даже не помнишь кто и зачем. К тебе подходят чуваки с тусовки КОТД, Соломон, еще кто-то, респектуют, жмут руку, хлопают по плечу, некоторые обнимают, приглашают в гости, еще побаттлить, подумать над коллаборацией, и все это кажется бесконечным, пока Диз не уводит тебя подальше и не предлагает поехать в клуб отпраздновать такое замечательное событие. Ты соглашаешься, потому что накануне выжрал просто все свои запасы таблеток, а косяк перед мероприятием кажется вместо успокаивающего эффекта наоборот привел к тому, что ты соскочил в манию. Причем, кажется, сразу в ее топовую часть, потому что это уже с тобой было, всего раз, правда, и ты не хочешь знать, как сильно тебя в итоге приложит другая фаза об асфальт - в прошлый раз ты еле выбрался.

В клубе тебя не только не отпускает адреналин, но, кажется, бьет еще сильнее по голове, раз ты сначала пробуешь все местные коктейли, а потом закидываешься легкими наркотиками. На танцполе много красивых людей, девушки такие изящные, тебя тянет туда, и ты не видишь причин отказывать себе в удовольствии. В конце концов, ты же вроде как Запад уронил сегодня или нет?

Следующее воспоминание чиркает слайдом в памяти. Вот ты дрыгаешь ногами с какой-то чиксой, потом вспышка неонового цвета, вокруг тебя уже публика, опять вспышка, какой-то парень утягивает тебя прочь, его руки успели пройтись по тебе несколько раз, вспышка, ты целуешься и лезешь в штаны высокому брюнету за колонной, опять вспышка, Башир везет тебя в отель и что-то нервно тараторит на ливанском, его поведение тебя лишь веселит.

В себя ты приходишь, когда он роется в карманах твоих джинсов в поисках ключа-карты от номера. Ты смеешься, запрокинув голову на его плечо. Воздух покидает твои легкие, а ты все такой же легкий, что кажется, еще чуть-чуть и ты взлетишь. Наверное, ты до сих пор не летаешь, только потому что у него сильная хватка. Диз наконец достает карту, и, открыв дверь, первым заталкивает тебя. От падения на пол тебя спасает его крепкая хватка. Это кажется тебе смешным, ты пытаешься рассказать ему свою аналогию между воздухом в твоих легких и его стальной хваткой. Он врубает свет и смотрит тебе в глаза, на его лице недоумение. Ты повторяешь, а он смотрит на тебя так же, и только потом, спустя несколько недель, мозг подкинет это воспоминание, и ты поймешь почему он так смотрел на тебя - ты говорил сразу на трех языках. Но сейчас, когда ты кожей чувствуешь его руку, как крепко он держит тебя, как поддерживает другой за спину, все это дает обратный эффект, где вместо тормоза у тебя срывает все гайки. Ты тянешь его к себе и не отрывая взгляда говоришь на его родном, ливанском:

\- Выеби меня.

Он смотрит на тебя так, будто ты сознался во всех крупных преступлениях сразу. Он разжимает руки и отталкивает твое дерганное тело. 

\-  You'd better  go to sleep after all that stuff, - он отступает назад, не поворачиваясь спиной. Все правильно, к наркоманам никогда нельзя поворачиваться спиной, только он ошибся, ты не наркоман - ты хуже. И ты доказываешь ему это, когда стягиваешь футболку одним плавным движением и шагаешь навстречу:

\- Если ты сейчас выйдешь за эту дверь, ты будешь жалеть об этом до конца своей жалкой эмигрантской жизни.

Надо отдать ему должное, он быстро возвращает себе самообладание и, оглянувшись, хватает тебя за руку и тянет за собой. Ты шагаешь следом, а он вместо спальни толкает тебя в душевую кабинку и врубает холодную воду. Все это насколько отдает драмой и дежавю с вашей первой крупной ссоры в квартирке в Берлине, давным-давно, в той, прошлой жизни. 

Чего Башир точно не ожидает, так это того, что ты схватишь его за майку и утянешь к себе под душ. Одежда намокает неровно, холодная вода не отрезвляет, а наоборот, распаляет, вы продолжаете тупо сверлить друг друга взглядами в драматически-гробовом молчании. Он не бьет тебя, он не орет на тебя, он молча борется с собой и ты даешь ему проиграть эти драгоценные сомнения. Он очарован тобой, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Ты наклоняешь голову в сторону, вода стекает с твоих ресниц, он продолжает пожирать тебя глазами, а когда ты зажмуриваешься и разлепляешь губы, чтобы сказать ему то же самое, что и Диме когда-то, он сам подается тебе навстречу.

Он целуется исступленно, отчаянно, с максимальной отдачей. Видимо, здесь он для себя уже все решил и идет до конца, его руки крепко обнимают тебя. Вы продолжаете целоваться, как сумасшедшие, даже несмотря на то, что вода попадает в рот, айфоны намокают в карманах, а вам нет до этого дела, искра, буря, ниагара.

Только такой вид безумия тебе по душе. От всего этого нехило ведет, а когда он начинает стаскивать с себя шмотки вслед за тобой, когда он помогает выйти из душа и послушно идет в спальню, тебя лишь сильнее заносит на поворотах. Он что-то шепчет на ломанном русском, но ты снова целуешь его. Меньше всего тебе сейчас надо слушать слова на своем языке. 

Он говорит, что не знает что делать, и ты все делаешь сам. От восхищения в его глазах обычный секс прекращается в очень хороший секс, которым потом можно похвастать перед друзьями, но у тебя и друзей-то нет, не то чтобы хвастать таким. В твоем возрасте говорят о другом, наверное, но ты всегда будешь маленьким мальчиком в ожидании восхищения в глазах своего отца. Одного этого уже достаточно, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым.

Башир, к счастью, не догадывается об этом, но интуитивно дает тебе то, чего ты жаждешь - восхищение и обожание. Если бы твои антидепрессанты работали так же, тебе никогда не пришлось прибегать к блокировке обратного захвата моноаминов. Жизнь требует своих жертв и своих хитростей, сейчас ты убиваешь разом двух зайцев.

Ты медленно насаживаешься на него сам, прокручивая в голове все варианты развития событий. Он придерживает тебя руками и внимательно следит за выражением на лице, ты чувствуешь его осторожность и нежность, но прямо сейчас тебе нужно совсем другое и ты говоришь ему на ливанском, как ты хочешь. У Диза темнеет в глазах, он переспрашивает, уверен ли ты.

Зачем все тогда вообще затевать?

Он переворачивается и раскладывает тебя на кровати, задирает ноги, прижимает к подушке. Поза такая уязвимая, но он входит в тебя одним плавным движением, каким-то шестым чувством угадывая нужную точку. Удовольствие прошивает тебя насквозь. Его движения резкие, неглубокие, но этот темп именно то, чего ты хотел. Диз здоровый парень во всех смыслах и когда ты привыкаешь к его размеру и тому, как он заполняет тебя почти полностью, отчего-то вспоминаешь всратую историю из Лимоновского Эдички. А еще, как в том же Берлине постоянно слышал акапельно-сакральное, почти нараспев: “Оксана любит большо-о-о-о-ой хер”. От воспоминания краснеют скулы и возбуждение сильнее щекочет загривок. От очень хорошего секса вы стремительно приближаетесь к отметке охуенный трах.

Ты просишь его о большем, когда стонать уже нет сил. Он замирает, гладит тебя по внутренней стороне бедра, задевает яички и налитый багровый член. Ты шипишь и тянешься к руке, но он переворачивает тебя в коленно-локтевую и снова входит во всю длину. Сейчас все ощущается иначе, когда не видишь его лица. Вы трахаететсь так, словно жить вам осталось десять минут, он двигается так резко, что вы оба соскальзываете с кровати и оказываетесь на полу. Ты нервно смеешься, пока он спрашивает у тебя, все ли хорошо. Ах, если бы.

Его бедра ты седлаешь в каком-то страстном порыве. Он цепляется за тебя, заглядывает в глаза, говорит что-то, а ты подчиняешься ритму, древнему, как сама жизнь, и в этом ритме постепенно оживаешь, сбрасываешь с себя оковы ментальных проблем и страхов. 

В этот самый момент ты проживаешь самую прекрасную часть - ту, где тебя любят и обожают.

Диз кладет руки тебе на талию и меняет скорость, проникая медленно, с оттяжкой. Твои ладони на его плечах, на его лице, а он продолжает говорить тебе, какой ты замечательный, какой ты необыкновенный, что все глупы, если не видят этого, что ты как алмаз редкого цвета и формы среди груды камней. Он говорит, что все, кто не с тобой, рано или поздно пожалеют, что не встали на твою сторону. 

Он продолжает говорить, пока ты не заставляешь его замолчать. У вашего поцелуя горечь обожания и нежности. Сомнений в его чувствах нет, чего не скажешь о тебе. Ты не умеешь красиво заканчивать отношения, даже на одну ночь, только раунды.

Но его губы настойчивы, он шепчет ядовитые слова льстивой похвалы, а ты вспоминаешь искривленное гримасой недовольства лицо Гнойного, когда он орал тебе, не отводя взгляда, что ты ничего не стоишь, как и твое творчество. Как орал тебе когда-то отец.

Иногда быть тобой - худшее, что может случиться с человеком. Твои подтексты и аллюзии способны растрогать только тебя самого, особенно если отвыкаешь от общества других людей. Но Дизастер решает твою дилемму проще и прозаичнее -  кладет руку тебе на член, и хватает всего лишь пары движений, чтобы тебя выломало от удовольствия. Ты так зажимаешься, что ему надо и того меньше. Вы валяетесь на полу и выравниваете дыхание. Спустя долгих десять минут он помогает тебе подняться и сесть на кровать, впрочем, ты не уверен в последней детали. Кажется, вы засыпаете мгновенно.

Поздно ночью ты выходишь на балкон и долго куришь, неторопливо размышляя о последствиях своего поступка. Раскладываешь пасьянс так и эдак, пока не складывается единый, красивый узор. 

 

***

 

В Питере почти вечер, когда у Славы звонит телефон. Номер незнакомый, но он все равно поднимает трубку, хотя друзья не раз предупреждали его так не делать.

\- А потом я понял, это не храбрость, а здравый смысл, ведь сражаясь - ты умираешь быстрее.

Слова долетают с какой-то задержкой, и Слава застывает, пытаясь сообразить, что сейчас происходит, почему он слышит в трубке голос Окси.

\- Я почти умер, идиот, - у Мирона мягкий, вкрадчивый голос, но информация, которую он передает, страшнее пистолета у виска.

\- У нас тут ебанная любовь посреди антиутопии? 

\- Хочешь, будет драма? - спрашивает разрешения, но зачем? Все и так понятно.

\- Давай ты просто вернешься домой, - устало произносит Гнойный. - А там уже посмотрим.

Где-то над небом Лос-Анджелеса небо озаряет восходящее, пока еще не мертвое, солнце.

 


End file.
